


Большой ореховый латте

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин половину жизни провел в страхе, что его родственной душой окажется преступник, ведь что еще могли означать слова: "Тихо, не выдавай меня!", выведенные на его плече?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большой ореховый латте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Venti Hazelnut Latte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293987) by [Styx_in_the_mud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud). 



— Добро пожаловать в «Старбакс», я могу принять ваш заказ?

— О боже, это ты?

Мерлин моргнул, когда в непосредственной близости от его лица замахали смуглой рукой с написанными на ней словами, которые он только что произнес. Он едва сдержался от того, чтобы вздохнуть. Третий раз за эту неделю. Хотя, честно говоря, это случалось с ним настолько часто, что у него даже был готов ответ:

— Мне очень жаль, но вряд ли это я. Моя Метка не имеет отношения к работе, — сказал он, указывая на свое плечо, где под черной рабочей униформой скрывалась его собственная Метка.

В глазах девушки скользнуло разочарование, но она все равно кивнула.

— Ничего. Можно мне тогда карамельный макиато?

Мерлин приготовил заказ и, руководствуясь внезапным порывом, написал: «Желаю удачи!» — рядом с именем покупательницы.

С работниками «Старбакс» нечто подобное приключалось по семь раз на дню. Немудрено, ведь на Метках тысяч людей было написано: «Добро пожаловать в «Старбакс», я могу принять ваш заказ?» или что-то похожее. Были люди вроде его друга Ланса, который устроился баристой только потому, что на спине между лопатками у него красовалось: **«Я возьму средний ванильный латте и… а брауни свежие? Не то чтобы я думала, будто вы продаете вчерашнюю еду, просто мне очень нравятся теплые брауни, и…»**.

Мерлин же томился в «Старбакс» просто потому, что ему нужно было зарабатывать на жизнь. Он не соврал, слова на его Метке и правда не были связаны с работой. Несколько лет назад он вдруг понял, что наверняка столкнется со своей родственной душой на месте преступления, потому что вокруг его плеча изящным почерком было выведено: **«Тихо, не выдавай меня!»** Ну, серьезно, как еще можно интерпретировать эти слова?

Остаток смены протекал без происшествий, ведь время близилось к закрытию кофейни. За столиками оставались лишь несколько завсегдатаев да парочка студентов, которые тихо возились со своими ноутбуками и конспектами.

До конца рабочего дня оставался всего лишь час, как вдруг дверь отворилась и в кофейню вошел мужчина в бейсболке, надвинутой на самые глаза, и темно-красной куртке с поднятым воротником. Он пружинистой походкой прошагал к стойке, и Мерлин, который запоздало вбивал в кассовый аппарат парочку чеков, поднял на него взгляд.

— Добро пожаловать в «Старбакс», я могу… Не может быть!

Перед ним стоял сам Артур Пендрагон, вокалист группы «Круглый стол». Боже, Ланс ни за что не поверит! Мерлин был уверен, что пялится как идиот, но ему было плевать: Артур, мать его, Пендрагон во плоти! В его кофейне!

Глаза Пендрагона расширились, и он как-то рассеянно потер правую руку. Мерлин открыл было рот, чтобы сказать… ну, хоть что-нибудь, но Артур наклонился вперед и прошипел:

— Тихо, не выдавай меня!

Вот черт.

Мерлин не мог видеть себя со стороны, но он бы сотню поставил на то, что его лицо приобрело крайне глупое выражение. По крайней мере, Пендрагон едва сдерживал улыбку.

— Я покажу тебе ее, если ты покажешь мне свою.

Погодите, это он сам только что сказал? Мерлин почувствовал, как неудержимо краснеет. Лицо Артура тоже залилось румянцем, но он закатал рукав и продемонстрировал надпись: **«Добро пожаловать в «Старбакс», я могу… Не может быть!»** — выполненную корявым почерком Мерлина и тянущуюся вдоль вены. В ответ Мерлин закатал собственный рукав, и они с Артуром в недоумении уставились друг на друга.

Первым тишину нарушил Пендрагон.

— Твой почерк — дерьмо!

— Мой почерк? — зачастил Мерлин. — А что насчет твоих собственных слов? Я половину жизни провел, думая, что помогу скрыться преступнику!

— Ну, ты выглядел так, будто готов был меня раскрыть! Ты ведь узнал меня, я видел!

— Ну, я же не идиот! И если ты не хотел, чтобы тебя узнали, нужно было получше спрятать свое лицо!

— Ой, как знаешь! — выдохнул Пендрагон. — Просто прими уже мой заказ!

— Как пожелаете, ваше высочество, — раздраженно рявкнул Мерлин и принялся с преувеличенным остервенением вбивать в кассовый аппарат заказ — большой ореховый латте.

Артуру хватило наглости оставить на счете сообщение:

«Извини, вышло как-то грубо. Мои люди с тобой свяжутся ;)».

С дурацким подмигивающим смайликом, подумать только!

Мерлин хрюкнул от смеха и тихо пробормотал себе под нос: «Задница!»

И все же он с ехидной улыбкой вывел свой номер телефона под именем Артура.


End file.
